Valiant Liberation Class Cruisers
The Valiant Liberation class cruisers are a battlegroup of 7 who are assigned to the Galahad for permenant protective duty. They are inspired the CMF's first original ship, the CMF Liberator, from which the class takes its name. Each ship is a heavily modified version of the Liberator, so while technically being the same class, they were given new class names in honor of their fallen "mother ship". History With the success of the CMF Liberator, the Cineris Military Force decided to make a battle group of near-identical ships to defend the Cineris Flagship, the CMF "Galahad" Super-Cruiser. They were deployed to the Galahad before it was ever deployed in combat, and henceforth have seen combat in every area which the Galahad has. The only known ship to leave Galahad is the CMF Nemesis, which serves as a stealth and reconnaissance cruiser when not in combat. Aside from this, the history of the Valiant Liberation class cruisers are identical to that of the Galahad. Equipment / Technology While each ship has a few unique features, they all same the same core technology. Example include: *Specialized MAC: Just like the Liberator, all Valiant Liberation class cruisers have a large calibur MAC, with an extended barrel to allow electro-magnetic coils to give more energy to the round. On top of this, the standard MAC round used in these cannons are designed to pierce ship armor and detonate a powerful explosive charge, dealing massive damage to smaller ships and locally weakening the armor of larger ships. *Electro-Magnetic-Launcher Array: The EML Array, more commonly reffered to as the railgun array, is a multitude of railguns throughout each ship's hull. While the majority are on the bottom, there are a few on each side of the ship for all angles of attack. These EML's are relatively weak on their own, but when a mass of them are focused on the same target, critical damage can be achieved fairly quickly. *Point Defense Array: The Valiant Liberation class utilizes a new system in CMF point defense; the M6 series A3 Laser. In conjuntion with standard PDG's, these PDL's can take out incoming threats with near-perfect accuracy while in range. As an added bonus, unlike standard PDG's, PDL's can fire on enemy aircraft, causing large amounts of damage with their high energy output. *Hardlight Shielding: Like all CMF capital warships, these cruisers are equiped with multi-source "smart" hardlight energy shields. *Titanium-AL6-V4/Forerunner Composite Armor: The ships of the Valiant Liberation class use conventional CMF Titanium armor, which is heat resistant and can take very strong hits. As time passed and the CMF gained more profficiency in Forerunenr Tech, vital areas of the ships's hulls were given layers of Forerunner Composite for added defense. *Starlite Coating: The Valiant Liberation class ships all boast Starlite coats 0.7 meters thick,with layers on the outside and inside of the Titanium armor to weaken plasma attacks both before and after armor is penetrated. *PTS Drives: While being able to "piggy back" in the Galahad's PTS Field, each of its escort ships are independently capable of such travel. Category:Ship Category:Church's Work Category:CMF